Wet
by recklessanatomy
Summary: Maura is away at a conference and Jane is feeling frisky. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know this chapter is short, but there will be an update very soon. **

**(Texting shows up in italics)**

* * *

_Jane: I glide my hands down your naked body, barely touching your skin. My tongue replaces my fingers as I near your hot, wet pussy. You're begging to feel my fingers inside of you. I swipe my tongue over your engorged clit and push my fingers deep inside of you._

_Maura: Um, Jane, what do you think you're doing?_

_Jane: I think I miss my beautiful, sexy girlfriend. Also, I might be a little horny._

_Maura: Yes, I can tell. I miss you too._

_Jane: Come on, play along._

_Maura: Jane, this is my work. I'm in the middle of a conference I can't do this now. I'm sorry._

_Jane: Oh sure you can._

_Maura: I really can't. We can continue this when I'm back in the hotel for the night._

_Jane: You thrust your hips into my fingers, screaming my name. You are so wet and warm. You moan so loudly as I begin to pump my fingers into you, gliding my tongue over your swollen clit. Your body begins to shake against mine._

_No reply._

_Jane: I slide up your body, pinning your hands above your head, while continuing to work your clit with my fingers. You release a deep moan as I slide my fingers down into your tight, wet pussy. I cover your mouth with mine, swallowing your moans and I continue pumping into you._

_Maura: Jane, I'm not wearing any panties under this dress._

_Jane: When will you be home?_

_Maura: Tomorrow night. Why?_

_Jane: What time?_

_Maura: Jane, you know I don't guess._

_Jane: I don't think I can wait that long._

_Maura: Excuse me, I don't think I understand._

_Jane: I can't wait that long for you to fuck my wet pussy, Maur. It misses you._

_Maura: I'll be back in my room in ten minutes. Call me. I love you._

* * *

As soon as Maura entered her hotel room she heard her cell phone ringing, "Hello, Dr. Isles."

"Hey, sexy. Where are you?" Jane questioned.

"Well, I'm sitting at hotel desk finishing up some paperwork." Maura answered as she signed her name.

"I want to push your dress up your hips as I crawl under that desk, and pull you as close as I can to my wet mouth and kiss the insides of your amazing thighs until you're close to coming before I even put my mouth on your pussy."

"Woah, Jane. What are you doing?" Maura gasped, and dropped her pen, pushing her paperwork aside.

"Maur, I miss you. If you aren't prepared for this, I'm ready to hang up and make myself come." Jane said removing her bra and panties, crawling into the designer sheets Maura insists on buying.

"There will be none of that. Nobody gets to make my girlfriend come, except for me. You're mine. Get in bed, baby." Maura ordered, removing her clothes, carefully getting into bed.

"Are you ready, Maur?" Jane snaked her hand down her toned torso, reaching her soaked mound.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here it is! Enjoy!**

"There will be none of that. Nobody gets to make my girlfriend come, except for me. You're mine. Get in bed, baby." Maura ordered, removing her clothes, carefully getting into bed.

"Are you ready, Maur?" Jane snaked her hand down her toned torso, reaching her soaked mound.

* * *

"I'm always ready for you." Maura replied while reaching her hand down, meeting her soaking wet pussy.

"Are you touching yourself, baby?" Jane questioned, spreading her lips and finding her hard, pulsing clit.

"Mmhh, yes. Are you?" Maura moaned as she softly stroked her swollen clit.

"God, yes, Maur. Faster." Jane rubbed herself faster, feeling the need for more contact.

Adding a finger into her tight cunt, Maura gasped, "Fuck my pussy, Jane. Fuck my tight pussy."

Following Maura's lead, Jane plunged a finger in her pussy and began pumping it in and out, "Fuck, Maura, harder. Fuck me harder, baby. I need you inside of me."

"I'm right there fucking you, baby. Those are my fingers rubbing pulsing clit, and my tongue is thrusting in and out of your impossibly tight pussy. I'm teasing your pert nipples, while I spank your hot ass."

Jane let out a long, loud moan, feeling the affects of Maura's words pulse right to her core, flooding her hand with wetness.

"Right there, baby. Keep fucking me." Jane moaned again.

"I'm so fucking wet for you, Jane. I need you to fuck my throbbing pussy." Maura gasped as she rubbed her clit faster and added a second finger, pumping them impossibly faster.

"God, Maur, you're so sexy. I love the way you fuck yourself for me. I can't wait for you to be home so I can taste your amazing come and feel your tight pussy for myself."

"Fuckkk, mmhh, Jane, I'm so close. Make me come baby, make me come."

"Keep going, baby, Don't stop, but don't come. Don't come, Maura." Jane teased, rubbing her clit to the rhythm of Maura's moans.

"Mmhh, baby. Please, please, let me come. I need to. Please, let me come. Let me come."

"Don't come. Be a good girl, baby, don't come yet. Hold it in."

"Please, Jane, please. I need to. Make me come."

"Come, baby. Come all over my face."

All conversation ceased, panting and moans filled both of their rooms.

"Baby are you there?" Jane asked, slightly rubbing her clit, riding out the final waves of her intense orgasm.

"God, yes, baby. I'm here." Maura replied, her body spasming from her epic orgasm.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Jane asked, sensing the change in Maura's tone of voice.

"Jane, I just squirted. You made me squirt."


End file.
